Digimon Dimensions: Edymon Adventure
by Master of Luis
Summary: There is a dimension that contains a world that has inhabitants creatures similar to Digimon and are known as "Edymon". And there is going to be a new adventure with a group of children paired with their own "Edymon" to uncover a mystery with an odd page that they found and defeat evil "Edymon" who try to find the same page. Just OC's. For the First chapters, I guess.
1. Prologue

**Well this is my first fanfic about Digimon, I hope you like it. This fanfic will contain many references to other well known series. Digimon is property of Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai and Toei Animation. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. The idea of this fanfic is mine.**

 _Digimon Dimensions: Edymon Adventure_

 _Prologue_

"In a very peculiar dimension there is a world that is connected to the internet, a world that has odd creatures better called as "Edymon" and apparently there has been a emhuman/em explorer who discovered those creatures and this odd world and has been friends with them, but the explorer has disappeared and never returned. Nobody knows what happened to that explorer."

"In the present time, there had been anomalies in the Real world; and nobody knows what was happening or who is the responsible of those anomalies, But scientists say that those waves that had been on the net, or those climatic changes that had been in those peculiar days like heat waves in Winter days and there had been snowy days in Summer days, or even leaves falling during Spring, its because there is a strange connection to that world and nobody knows what is that world. But certain people know what is that world; And suddenly appeared a paper sheet which contained some odd information and seemed unbelievable to everyone except to one person."

"The explorer had a journal in which he wrote all his adventure but the pages had been separated through the world however those pages were numbered and there was a paper that was the first page found but the page number has scrapped except for that little number that says 2- and said " _Please keep this journal as a secret, because one evil and very powerful "Edymon" is trying to find the journal, The "Edymon" are usually helpful and carefree creatures but ther has been an oddity that made some of them as savages. And that "Edymon" was evil and feared by all of them who has confronted him. My partner has been separated from me and my "Device" has been taken away; And that "Edymon" is possibly trying to send his minions to try to find this journal even if is not in this world. OUR ONLY HOPE IS TO..."_ And the page is broken on one half and on the other page has no information".

"Nobody knew what was happening in there but this can be a clue among others. And that mystery can be solved on next summer."


	2. The Day Before Adventure

**Well this is my first fanfic about Digimon, I hope you like it. This fanfic will contain many references to other well known series. Digimon is property of Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai and Toei Animation. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. The idea of this fanfic is mine.**

 **Well, I hope you liked the prologue/preview of the fanfic because, this is the first episode of "Edymon", And in this episode we are going to introduce the main characters (Digidestined or Chosen Children), Their Edymon are going to appear later.**

 _Digimon Dimensions: Edymon Adventure_

 _Episode 1_

 _The Day Before Adventure_

In Order to save the Edymon World that everyone knew, nine drones were sent to find children from the real world, but those children have anything that everyone else can't have. The drones talk in a robotic voice.

Drone 1: "Ok, Let's remember which attributes are going to have their crests"

Drone 2: "Friendship"

Drone 3: "Love"

Drone 4: "Purity"

Drone 5: "Knowledge"

Drone 6: "Sincerity"

Drone 7: "Hope"

Drone 8: "Light"

Drone 9: "Self-Esteem"

Drone 1: "And Courage, And I have searched where are those children, and they live in a city which there is a unity point near of that city."

Drone 2: "That city is Coastville, California, U.S.A., Real World or better known as "Earth".

Drone 1: "Ok, We are near to the closest unity point.

The unity points are portals between dimensions and worlds that make anyone can transport to another world. The drones finally could be able to get to the closest unity point and then could be able to transport to the Real World.

They got into Coastville, which is a beautiful city that has a beautiful view to the sea, has a lot of piers, beaches, museums, theaters, restaurants, schools, malls, stadiums, houses, etc. But there is heard that this city has also a paranormal conncection between worlds. But the drones aren't afraid of that and they have divided into different groups because those some of those children lived or knew each other.

In one house there were three of the drones to check the children, there lives a 10 years old boy named Lewis who always searches for adventure wherever he goes, he has spiky brown hair, brown eyes, green goggles, orange t-shirt, brown jeans, white socks and orange sneakers

Lewis: Well, this was my last adventure before I go to camp

There appeared another 10 years old boy named Eddie who is Lewis' best friend and usually worries too much has dark brown hair, amber eyes, green t-shirt, blue jeans, black socks and white sneakers

Eddie: Hey Lewis, Did you finished packing up for camp?

Lewis: Yes, I Have finished packing up, But why are you worrying about that now?, We are going tomorrow.

Eddie (Starts to shudder): But is to assure that situation. Yeah, is that

Lewis: Oh, C'mon, You always worry for everything. Like, Seriously, You are even terrible in denying it, because you shudder a lot.

Eddie: (SIghs) Well you maybe right but the problem is that I have been always nervous and I want to overcome it, I hope really to finally to be true to myself, (Sarcastically) And also I want my friend safe from his reckless adventures.

Lewis: Don't worry Eddie, This is going to be worth it when we get to the camp, I can imagine how the treasures are going to be for us and how our names can be in the history. This has been always my dream, And I don't fear to lose it, Just like my idol Gray Great, I am not giving up.

Eddie: You really want to keep it up? Even that maybe some of our classmates considered you as an amateur freak?

Lewis: Well, Yeah. Sincerely, I don't give a… (Getting shocked)

Sophie: A what? Older Brother

Lewis: Poop? About what anyone says… I guess?

Sophie: Ok, then.

There is Lewis' younger sister Sophie, She always admires her older brother but he is sometimes worried for her for not describing her likes, She is a 7 years old girl with brown hair with pigtails, brown eyes, pink skirt, pink shorts, white socks and pink shoes

Eddie: Well anyways, I'm ready to go to Pete Pepperoni's Pizza Parlor and Arcade. Are you going?

Lewis: Of course, I will not lose those free coupons that I had found on a treasure chest that expire tomorrow

Sophie: Can I go too?

Lewis: Yes, you can go.

Eddie: But Sophie, didn't you have some ballet classes today?

Sophie: Don't Worry, I came earlier and the teacher said that I have good potential even If I practice more than the other girls before getting home, Well I am going for my bike. (She is going to get her bicycle in the garage.)

Eddie: It was a very good gift for her birthday.

Lewis: Yes, She doesn't complains and is always sweet to everyone else, but I am worried for her to want everyone being happier than her.

Eddie: Well, I hope that she can become stronger.

Sophie (With her bike): I'm ready.

Lewis and Eddie: Ok, Let's go for our bikes.

Meanwhile two drones were checking in a house nearby which they live two brothers, the older is Jake and he is a musician and he has learned to play guitar from his father who is on a rock band and wants Jake to be part of the band but he wants his own rhythm and actually wants to be popular on school, while the younger is Tommy who wants to be a real hero like his superhero "Hyperman" but he feels he lacks on something. Jake has blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, has a lavender t-shirt, a green jacket, blue jeans, white sneakers and black shoes while Tommy has blonde yellow hair, blue eyes, blue cap, a striped t-shirt, light blue jeans, red socks and white sneakers.

(Jake finished composing a song with his acoustic guitar)

Jake: Well, what do you think, Tommy?

Tommy: Don't call me Tommy, Call me "Hyperman", And It sounds very good.

Jake: Thanks, I really hope to impress the popular kids from school

Tommy: Those bullies who call you talentless?

Jake: I told you that they aren't bullies, Are people that are very snobby who consider themselves superior thanks that they are rich, have fancy things, are famous, or have very important people as parents, But tomorrow they are going to see me playing the guitar, I can feel to have new friends.

Tommy: I hope they can accept me too

Jake: Without offense "Hyperman" but they are going to make fun of you like the cousins did when they came home for dinner in that time

Tommy: Well, Apparently is going to be very hard to be a real hero for everyone when they only make fun of me

Jake: You can become your own hero

Tommy: I am not sure of that but I can at least hope of that too, right?

Now Jake and Tommy's father is named Jacob comes to check their sons have packed everything up

Jacob: Well are you ready for the camp tomorrow?

Jake: Yes

Tommy: Yes

Jacob: Great, Now Jake, can I talk with you about something very important?

Jake: Yes

Jacob: Fine

(Tommy looks confused)

Since Jake is the oldest and knows how to play guitar, how to sing and also how to play any instrument since his father and his bandmates taught him, he wants Jake to be with them, but he hadn't told him that he wants to be soloist singer

Jacob: Well son, I have to tell you that you can be able to be popular to those kids

Jake: Dad, I am not sure how are going to react

Jacob: It is not going to be of big importance

Jake: But I don't have many friends

Jacob: Listen Jake, It is really not important what those kids are going to think about our music since you have learned all our songs and the other songs from Vynil Records, Cassetes, CD's, Web Videos

and MP3 or whatever it is called and also you know how to play all the instruments, But you don't need those popular kids to give you approvation, after all you are going to be in our band whwn you get 18 years old, This will be your destiny.

Jake: My destiny?

Jacob: Yes, And I will be more proud of you

(Jake is worried)

Meanwhile, Two other drones were checking on a mansion where there is living a girl named Emma with her stepsisters Brittany and Tiffany. Emma is 10 years old, has red-orange hair, orange eyes, pink dress, white socks and white shoes. And their stepsisters are 12 years old both with amber hair, amber eyes, and expensive clothes and high heels.

Brittany and Tiffany: Cinder-Emma, did you finished to clean up the hall.

Emma: Yes, I have finished 2 minutes ago.

Brittany: Good, Because we are going to have our photo session.

Tiffany: We have to look pretty now. And Mom has given approbation of that.

Emma: But we have to pack for camp and we are going tomorrow. I have finished packing up my things.

Brittany: And did you pack our things.

Emma: Yes, I finished.

Tiffany: Good, Because we don't want to make Mom to get mad at you for being 10 seconds late to finish packing up our things.

Brittany: And you can still be more popular than your friend Charlotte.

Charlotte: I overheard that.

Charlotte is a 11 years old girl who has brown hair, with a ponytail, a pink t-shirt, a white jacket, blue jeans, pink socks and white boots also she wears brown framed glasses.

Brittany and Tiffany: Ugh, Whatever.

Charlotte: Why you have to be mean all the time?

Emma: Forget it, you know that is impossible to talk with them

Both Tiffany and Brittany started to make fun of them. The drones "rejected" the evil stepsisters including the majority of the popular kids they were talking about.

Charlotte: Why do you have to support them if they treat you like trash or useless?

Emma: Because they're my step sisters but my stepmother you know that she is far worse since my father died and he only cared for me and my mother who is also dead.

Charlotte: You have been suffering enough, but don't worry, As long you have a good heart and a good perspective, everything is going to be better.

Emma: You are right, but speaking of which are you still letting everyone wanting to you for change?

Charlotte (Blushing ashamed): That is not the theme.

Meanwhile, Two other drones were checking on another house in which they were living two twins named Lucas and Lila.

Lucas: Lila, do you have to make a lot of sweaters for all the campers?

Lila: Of course, Since we are going to spend the majority in a summer camp, that means that I can meet a lot of new friends that are different but they are going to like it and I assure it.

Lucas: Are you sure that has nothing to do with wanting to have a boyfriend?

Lila: Of course not, bro-bro, This doesn't have to do with that, still I want one.

Lucas: You are kind of lost.

Lila: Well at least, I am going to make "social connections" unlike some other people, like some brothers that think their brains is enough.

Lucas: But, of course I want friends too, but I want another future in this summer.

Lila: But this is different.

Lucas: But how, you know how it is hard to me to socialize even if I try.

Lila: You can do it, I am sure, also is better than looking that broken page all day.

Lucas: But that page means something that I try to learn better and it says like this...

" _Please keep this journal as a secret, because one evil and very powerful "Edymon" is trying to find the journal, The "Edymon" are usually helpful and carefree creatures but ther has been an oddity that made some of them as savages. And that "Edymon" was evil and feared by all of them who has confronted him. My partner has been separated from me and my "Device" has been taken away; And that "Edymon" is possibly trying to send his minions to try to find this journal even if is not in this world. OUR ONLY HOPE IS TO..."_

Lila: Edymon? What are those things?

Lucas: No idea, But I think they have something related to the sudden attacks that happened in the city.

Lila: But where did you find that page?

Lucas: It fell from some flying drones by some reason, but I think it seems really important to them

Lila: And those things look like the things outside the window? (She points at the drones that are looking them)

Lucas: Wait, what? (The drones fly away) There are not drones

Lila: That is weird, because I thought there were right now spying us.

Near to the camp, there is an unity point that is there right now and the drones are discussing about their chosen children

Drone 1: "I think we found them."

Drone 2: "Yeah, but something concern me, they are really qualified? I don't think so, because they are very emotionally distressed and they can be easily manipulated by any foe they can cross in my opinion."

Drone 3: "I think they are the chosen ones"

Drone 4: "But they should be more careful. Because if they are like that, they are not ready yet."

Drone 5: "Unfortunately there is not time yet to keep searching, the time quickly ends in this world, while in ours there is at least time to stop them."

Drone 6: "Yeah, but also really concerns is that one of them has found the page that we accidentally dropped! They can be in a greater danger than we thought."

Drone 7: "Calm down 6, Its worrying, But at least is one of them, is better than those villains."

Drone 8: "I really hope so. Anyways everything is ready and we have their devices, the next step is to send them to the Edymon world to choose their partner or buddy Edymons."

Drone 9: "It is decided those chosen ones are Lewis, Eddie, Sophie, Lila, Lucas, Jake, Tommy, Emma and Charlotte. I hope you are ready because your big adventure starts now."

Meanwhile, In an unknown dark place, there are some evil and mysterious Edymons talking about the Chosen children

Unknown Edymon 1: So those stupid drones have chosen their brats to "save both worlds". How pathethic.

Unknown Edymon 2: I know right, they literally suck at just looking at them.

Unknown Edymon 3: But they have one page with them, I know there are many but this shows how this meddling explorer really pleads help.

Unknown Edymon 4: That guy is a threat and his Edymon is powerful, is good that we could at least separate them also we could take his Device. There should be another name for that insignificant toy.

Unknown Edymon 5: For now, They don't have idea who is him. And also we already have an advantage over them.

Unknown Edymon 6: I know, but we can get rid of them quickly? We don't want them to become a threat to us.

Unknown Edymon 7: Patience my colleagues, its too soon for that. We can wait until the right moment but first we should make a plan.

To be continued

 **Author Notes:**

 **Well if you want to know, Edymon are just like both Digimon and Appmon at the same time, not only with their names ending with "-mon". There are some similarities. In Digimon there are some similarities with species, groups, levels from "Baby" to "Ultimate". In Appmon similarities they also have chips as their cores. And they can create new ones depending of the levels. But just like in Digimon. They have to eat and rest to get energy. And the digivices for "Edymon" or in this case "Devices" until I create a new name for them, are just like The Xros Loader and the Appli Drive in design. And the "Devices" can change colors or the names of their partners whenever their users want to do it. What those "Devices" can do, It is going to be explained later.**

 **The groups are: Aquatic, Fiery, Earthling, Windy, Natural, Magic, Metallic, Artificial, Holy, Dark and Technologic (just like Appmons that are based on apps that category is for the Technologic group.) The Edymons can be in only one group.**

 **And last I am thinking on making some Digimons and some Appmons as Edymons in this fic, until some real Digimons or Appmons appear.**

Next Chapter: First Meetings.

Until next time, folks.


End file.
